Jasper's Angel
by xxJaksxx
Summary: BxJ-Don't like pair dont read.After Bella meets Jasper she thinks everythings okay but they end up in the hospital.Right when things cant possibly get worse they do.Jasper doesn't want anything to do with her.Why? But theres more... Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. But it's up now and I'm not going to waste you're time with a long author's note. Enjoy!

Chapter I

BPOV

"Shut up!" I screamed running out of mine and Jessica's dorm room.

"Oh, you're just jealous! She yelled back.

"Jealous of WHAT?! Mike is atrocious, I'm GLAD he's with you! It means he's not trying to get ME to go out with him!"

"You're just jealous that I have someone to go to at night! That I have someone to be with on Valentine's Day! That I-"

"God, Jessica! Shut you're irritating mouth! That or occupy it and go make out with Mike and be done with it!" I slammed the door and practically sprinted down the stairs and out of the building. I didn't bother with my car this morning. It was nice out and I didn't feel like driving. Running could beat some of the irritation out of me. Driving…not so much.

"Jessica again?" My best friend Erin came up beside me as I stormed into my first class of the day.

"Hmh, how'd you guess?" I asked rudely. "I NEED a dorm change. She's driving me insane! I don't think I can handle living with her much longer before I go clinically insane!"

"Awe…That's it. We are having a Girls Night Out. Tonight. No…I have too much homework…" She pouted as we sat down near the back of the lecture hall.

I sighed as the professor walked in. " I miss Angela. Much better roommate than Jessica."

"Oh! I heard there's going to be five new students arriving today! They're supposed to be really rich too. I mean, how else could you get let into the school in the middle of a semester? Also, I've seen two of their cars! One's a canary yellow, 911 Turbo Porsche, and the other is a red BMW. Those aren't cheap. The Porsche is absolutely beautiful though!" She sighed. "It's worth more than my tuition for the next three years though."

"I can help you pay for it…IF you stop talking about Porsches at all ungodly hours of the day AND night!"

"Oh. My. God. REALLY!" She squealed, drawing the professors glare over to us. She threw an apologetic look to him and turned back to me, "You mean it?!" She asked, quietly.

"Yeah. Now be quiet! I need to pass this class!" I laughed quietly at her expression.

She was nearly bouncing in her seat and couldn't stop smiling.

As I tuned back into what the professor was saying, he started going on in his usual boring lecture speech, "You will ALL have an assignment due in ONE week. As in, on Monday, SEVEN days from now. Not EIGHT days, Mr. Miller!" He glared at one of the guys in the front row that was laughing. The professor pursed his lips, walked over to his desk, grabbed a sheaf of papers and started handing them out. "All the details for the project are on the paper. You can talk to friends, parents, siblings, other professors, and USE THE LIBRARY for-" He paused for a second as another guy ran in the door nearest him.

The blonde haired boy muttered a quick apology and took a seat not far from us.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, USE THE LIBRARY for a change. Lord knows you could all use a little knowledge to get this done if you want to pass. Except for Miss Swan, you can talk to her too if you need any help." I rolled my eyes and Erin snorted.

"I guess you're doing just fine in this class." She murmured.

He handed the late student a paper and told him not to be late again, that he won't go easy on him because he's new…the usual rant.

Everyone was listening to see what the new kid would say in return. Waiting to know if he was a suck up, non-caring student, prep or any of the other social groups.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, and I'm really sorry, Mr. Craft. I don't really know my way around the campus yet. I won't be late again though, Sir." His accent was…amazing. His voice rang out with a Texan accent and complete sincerity. And I know his NAME!

"Suck up." A whole bunch of people muttered fairly depressed at the thought.

"But he's so hot! Why would he want to be a suck up?" One of the popular, louder girls, Anisha, almost yelled in her irritation.

He glanced over, seeming to know she was talking to him. His eyes are. So. Blue! They're the color of the ocean on a peaceful day. It's beautiful…

"Bella, you're drooling." Erin poked my side, although not taking her own eyes from him.

"So're you!" Was my oh, so, brilliant response.

Jasper strode over to Erin and I with a small smirk on his face. Irresistible. That's Jasper in one word.

"Hey…You're Bella Swan, right?" He looked at me with those amazing eyes, and I think I melted a little bit.

"Uh…yeah. That's me." Brilliant Bella… I internally kicked myself.

I swear his eyes are sparkling… "Well, I was wondering, could you help me with the project? I'm not really sure what you guys have covered so far this semester."

"Uh…Y-"

"She'd LOVE to help you, Jasper." Erin jabbed her elbow into my ribs, "RIGHT, Bella?"

"I was going to say yes! You don't have to stab me with your knives for elbows!" I exclaimed rubbing my ribs. "But anyway, I would gladly help you Jasper."

"Awesome. Thank you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to do this project, and I really can't fail this class. I need to pass the literature class for my major."

"What are you doing for your major?" Erin asked.

"Uhm, History. From the Civil War era."

"Sounds cool. But I have to get going. I have to be AT work in about an hour, and I also have another class after that…" I sighed. I hated how much time working took up. I really needed more time to concentrate on my studies. "Do you have anything planned tonight? I could meet you at the library to get started on the project?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. I have another class in half an hour and I need to find a job soon. Where do you work?"

" A little café downtown called The Red Rose Café. It's not very popular, but it's a comforting atmosphere. I could talk to my boss to see if they need any help?"

"That would be a really big help. Thank you, Bella."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for the 'new kid'." I smirked as I turned and went to walk away. "Meet me at eight?" I called over my shoulder.

"Seven-thirty?"

"Perfect. See you then." My heart was pounding a little bit harder as I realized that it almost sounded like a date.

Then laughed at myself. He just needs help. This isn't a DATE.

"Bye, Erin!" I called as I ran back to my dorm. I had to change, put my hair into a neat pony tail, do my makeup and get to the restaurant on the other side of the city in the next forty-five minutes. Great.

**A/N: How was that? It was really different from the chapter I had written in my note book, but it works. I like this one better anyway. But I don't think I'm going to get anymore than this chapter up. I'm going to start the second chapter and see how far I get. If I finish it, it'll be up when I'm done but if not, it should be up tomorrow. Hope fully my brother will let me borrow his laptop long enough for me to get up a chapter every day or two till school starts in a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay…yeah…not even close to as many chapters as I had planned. I have them all written up to chapter 30, but I don't know how fast I can get them typed up. I've been changing a lot of stuff in the chapters from what I have written down. And I've been using my brother's laptop so I can only type as long as he lets me use his laptop… *sigh* enjoy the chapters as I get them up though 

Chapter II

BPOV

"Bella!" my head jerked up from my book. Jasper was waving to me as he walked in with a little pixie like girl behind him.

I waved back. "Hey." I quietly pulled over a chair for the other girl. The librarian specifically pointed to the 'Quiet Please' sign as I glanced up. I smiled and nodded.

"Hope you don't mind. I brought my little sister. She said she needed to get caught up on some stuff, too."

I sighed internally and almost danced with joy. "No, that's fine. Completely understandable. You and the other new students came pretty late into the semester. I would've thought all of the new kids would be here." I smiled at Jasper's sister. "I'm Isabella Swan, but prefer to be called Bella."

"I'm Alice Whitlock." She smiled back and held her hand out to shake mine. Her hands are soft. Her features are all really small and dainty too. She has jet black hair, a sharp difference from her pale skin. Her eyes were a dark, almost midnight blue. She was beautiful. And pretty much opposite of Jasper.

Jasper had sandy blond hair, light blue eyes and a nice tan.

"Well, anyway, here are my notes from the last few classes. I don't know how much you'll need for the project. I haven't had time to go over the report sheet yet."

"Yeah. Me neither. I just got back from work and picked Alice up on the way here. She was coming here anyway."

"Awesome." I put away the book I had been reading, Ink Exchange. Jasper was here early. Although, I probably should've gone over the paper while I was waiting for him.

Jasper pulled out the assignment sheet and put his on the table as I pulled out my laptop and assignment sheet.

**********

I leaned back from the table and stretched, looking at my phone for what time it was.

My eyes widened in shock, it was eleven and we were still working. I looked over at Alice as she yawned, Jasper and I yawning shortly after.

I laughed, "This is your fault, Alice," As we all yawned again. Jasper and Alice laughed when we all finally stopped yawning.

"What time is it?" Jasper asked as he stretched.

"Uhm…" Smooth…"It's eleven. I should get going."

"Yeah we should too. We both have class in the morning, _class that you're not ditching_!" He specifically looked at Alice during the last part of his sentence.

I let out a soft giggle even though I tried to hide it. "You ditch class often?"

She smiled and looked over at me. "There were SALES at shops that just don't ever…have…SALES! I couldn't miss it! And Victoria's Secret was right across the way at the mall, and-"

"Alice! Not the point!"

"Victoria's Secret…hmh…I need to go there soon…and a few other places…" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh! We can go…the day after tomorrow! I have no classes, we can go shopping all day!"

"Sure, Alice. I only have one class at nine. We can go…after lunch? Or before?"

"Before. We can have lunch at the mall."

"Awesome. I finished tucking my stuff away in my bad and stood up from the table, "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah. See ya." Jasper finished packing his stuff up and stood up from the table, along with Alice.

"Can I get your number and dorm name? Then we'll just meet outside your dorm when you're done your class." Alice asked as she pulled out her cell.

"Yeah, my dorm is the Denali Dorm." She typed that in and then I gave her my number, both for my cell and the phone in the dorm. "'Kay, Bye." I turned and walked out of the library, into the chilly night.

I shivered at the difference in temperature and pulled my sweater out of my bag, quickly pulling it on.

Sighing, I started my way across campus. I should have drove. It would've made this easier. Now I have to walk across campus. At eleven fifteen or so, in the dark.

Perfect.

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't up earlier. I was watching videos on youtube. And then watching Prince of Tennis. It's a really good anime lol. If anyone likes anime or manga it's definitely one you should check out. Same with Ink Exchange. Except that's a book…obviously. It's the second one. So if you like to read but can't find anything good, look for Wicked Lovely. It's the first. They're really good books. But any who… I'm going to go finish watching episode 4 of PoT (Prince of Tennis….not pot lol). I'll type up another chapter tomorrow or later hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the chapter wasn't up earlier. I've been getting sidetracked with watching Prince of Tennis. I'm already on episode 17…*Sigh* and I just started rewatching the series yesterday… that's almost 9 hours of Prince of Tennis in two days…  wow….anyway…

Thanks for the patience guys!

Chapter III

BPOV

TEST?! WHAT test?!

"Yes, you all heard correctly. There is a test today. On everything from the last two weeks. I figure you can all use a little bit of encouragement to remember your studies. So here is said encouragement."

There were murmurs of annoyance and panic fluttering through the hall.

"No respect for the busy!" One boy almost shouted. I sighed.

This is going to be a really long day.

**********

I finally got home late that night. With a slam, the door of the dorm shut behind me. I dropped my bag onto the floor right beside my bed, chucked my shoes off my feet and collapsed onto my bed. _As much as I love some of these classes…my head hurts now._

The last thing I remember is glancing over at my clock and seeing the red digital numbers as they changed, 12:00.

**********

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

I sighed as I turned my alarm off. It's eight o'clock. I need to get up so I can shower before class.

Then, shopping with Alice. That shouldn't be too bad. I need to go shopping anyway.

I slowly pulled my head up off the pillow, throwing the blanket off of my body. I grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste and soap off my dresser and threw it into the bag it had been in before. Why wasn't it now? Oh, right, I needed the bag for a class thing…

I grabbed a blue denim pleated mini skirt, red spaghetti strap tank top, my underwear and slipped my black flats on to go to the bathroom.

After I had showered and brushed my teeth, it was already quarter to nine. Whoops.

I just ran the small distance to the hall, getting there just in time. I sat down in the nearest seat and pulled out a notebook and pencil. Here goes yet another try at a difficult class…

***********

As I walked out of the classroom with three pages of notes and a head-full of information, Jasper walked past, slowing only enough for a quick 'hello'. Which I forgot to in the midst of all the information going through my head.

"Bella," Alice called out as I neared my dorm.

"Hey, Alice," I Mumbled as I walked past her and into the rec. room of the dorm building. I walked past all the groups of people standing around and started up the stairs to my room on the second floor.

Tossing my gab down onto my bed, I quickly shook my head and brought my mental self back to the present. I grabbed my purse, making sure I had my wallet, cell phone and lip gloss with me, then turned around to see Alice standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"I just asked you 'who's car are we driving', and you ignored me. As well everything else I've said on the way up here."

"Oh…I'm sorry Alice. I was thinking about the project that I have to do for my class. I wasn't thinking about anything else. I'm sorry…" I grimaced. I didn't realize I had missed so much in two minutes.

She sighed, "As long as you promise to pay attention while we're shopping, we're good." She giggled as I blinked at her. "Just don't ignore me," She managed through her giggle fit.

"Okay, Alice, I promise not to ignore you while we're shopping." I shook my head and led Alice out to my car. "We're using my car. It's nicer."

"Nicer than my Porsche?! I doubt it!" Her jaw dropped as she looked at my car. It's and Aston Martin Vanquish. **(A/N: That was the right name of the car, right? I'm so NOT a car person…)**

"Okay…so it's nice, too." She relented.

"Nice?"

"Fine! It's an amazing car! But I like my Porsche better."

I laughed. "My friend, Erin, wants your Porsche. Very badly."

Alice laughed along with me as we both sat down and pulled out seatbelts on. "Mind if I turn on some music?" She motioned to the radio.

"No, that's fine. Go for it, I was going to anyway. I never go anywhere without music of some kind with me," I smirked, "Well, except during class, but if I could have music playing during my classes and still concentrate completely on the professor I would."

When the radio came on, Right Now by Akon came on.

To say the least, the five minute ride was filled with half dancing and loud, obnoxious singing.

**A/N: Sorry about the kind of filler chapter. I don't really feel like writing right now, but I wanted to get a chapter up, so I just finished it off like this in between episodes of Prince of Tennis. I couldn't decide on what song to have come on the radio, so that's just the song I happened to be listening to at the time. It's a really good song, if you haven't heard it you should go to youtube and listen to it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm working as fast as my brain can think about making this story better for you guys. Kind of making up for the however many month wait, I guess…**

**Reviews are always welcome…just thought I'd throw that in =D**

Chapter IV

BPOV

"Hey! Alice!" Alice and I both looked over to where we heard the female voice call from.

"Oh. Rosalie!" Alice waved back to the blond model-looking girl walking towards us. She was wearing a white tennis skirt and light golden color tank top, with a small black purse slung over her left shoulder, but she still looked like a model. She was tanned just dark enough that the white stood out from her skin.

There were catcalls and whistles ringing out from a group of guys sitting around their cars in the parking lot as she walked by. Her black stilettos probably had something to do with it too.

"What's up, Al?" She pushed her white Gucci sunglasses off her face, pushing her hair back at the same time.

"Not too much. Going shopping with Bella, here. You? Meeting Emmett here?"

"No, sadly he couldn't come today, but I needed to go shopping. You mind if I tag along?" She glanced at me with a questioning glance.

"Yeah, that's fine. The more the merrier, right?" I smiled at her, "I'm Bella."

"Rosalie."

"Well, let's not stand in the parking lot all day! Let's go!" Alice bounced excitedly.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!"

"We all match." Alice suddenly stated as a few boys opened the doors for us, "In terms of the garments, the only difference is color. Bella's wearing a blue skirt, red shirt. I'm wearing a black skirt and purple shirt. And you're wearing a white skirt and gold shirt." She smiled, "We just need to get Bella some heels and we're good to go." I glanced over at Alice, and sure enough, she's wearing a black pleated mini skirt and a purple tank top. And Alice and Rosalie are both wearing high heels. Alice's are gold to match her purse and stand out from her outfit.

"Uh, no. No heels. I have bad balance already. Let's just not put the unstable into heels."

Alice just sighed. "Then we'll have to teach you how to be graceful. After all," She smirked at Rosalie, "You want to impress, Jasper don't you?" I blushed. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, Rose, we definitely have our work cut out for us."

"New shoes, purses, jewelry, shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, pajamas, underwear..." Rosalie was mumbling as she was looking me up and down.

"Uh…how exactly do you expect me to afford this? The car was a birthday present that my dad got me in collaboration with my mom. They bought it together even though they're divorced and now neither of them has much money. So how am I buying a whole new EVERYTHING?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other, nodded and turned back to me, saying in unison, "Our gift."

"I can't let you guys pay for all of that! That's a lot of money!"

"No objections!" They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me into the first shop we went by.

"This one and this one…" they were pulling clothes off the racks and shoving them into the arms of two poor employees.

"Bella! Start trying some of these on!" Alice ordered with a slight glare.

"Okay." I started over to the change rooms, one of the girls that work there following with her arms full of clothes. "I come to get about five things and it turns out I'm going to be leaving with an entire new wardrobe…great. Really." I mumbled with a huff.

"Your friends?" The girl smiled politely as she hung some of the clothes up inside the room, then grabbed an empty rack and hung the rest on there.

"Yeah. Although, I haven't known them long, they're already going overboard." I shook my head, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Try some of those on. The rest will be just out here." She motioned to the other outfits.

"Okay." I shut the door to the little room and pulled my shirt off, slipping into one of the shirts in the room. Slipping my skirt off, I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, my shoes being the first things I took off.

I opened the door and walked over to Alice and Rosalie, clearing my throat to get their attention.

"Shirt, no. Pants…do a twirl." I slowly spun around for them. "Keep the pants. Chuck the shirt. Next."

I went back to the room to pull another outfit on.

That pattern continued for every store we went to. Alice and Rosalie would get way too much stuff, shove me in a change room, decide what stays and what goes, pay and then get the employees to take the million bags to either my car or Rosalie's.

"Okay! Seriously! I'm hungry and I think I have more clothes than I'm EVER going to wear!" I pulled on their arms before they went into another store.

"Okay. Lunch break is a good idea anyway. I'm hungry too. But then we need to get shoes. Make up and accessories."

"What? We've been here for six hours already! How much more do we need!"

"Not 'we', 'you'. And 'you' need accessories, make up and shoes. Then we're done." Alice stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again, for her it might be.

I grimaced, "Okay, then. But I'm not going shopping again for another six months after this." I sighed. "My feet are killing me. How are you guys still walking? You're both in heels!"

"We do this almost every weekend." Rosalie laughed at my shocked expression. "What? It's not that big of a deal."

"What do you guys want? I'll go grab the food and you two can save us a table and get to know each other." Rosalie and I both told Alice what we wanted and picked the nearest table for four. It was either that or two tables for two. This just made more sense.

"So, how much do you like Jasper?" Rosalie started as soon as we sat down…

"Well…He's…I mean…I don't know him well and…" She never stopped until I dropped her off at her dorm that night.

"So you and Rosalie get along well." Alice stated, looking out the window as I parked my car.

"Yeah. She's not bad. A little too many questions in my opinion, but she's nice." I murmured questioningly.

"Jasper's like a brother to her. She has Edward, but he's always been kind of passive towards her. Jasper was always the big brother. For her too, even though he had me around when our parents were off travelling. She just wants to make sure Jasper doesn't get hurt, unless it's his own fault."

"Yeah. I understand that kind of feeling. That's like me and one of my other friends. He' like my little bro. No one hurts him without going through me." I giggled a little and opened my car door. "But I really need to get to bed. I am so tired, it's not even funny."

"Yeah, catch you later."

I changed into the first pair of PJ's my hands touched and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My family and I are moving again, and school started and all this other stuff so I've been a little busy. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can, but I don't know how fast that will be. Thanks for the patience!! Reviews would be lovely!!**


End file.
